With the proliferation of mobile devices and diversification of communication applications, users of computing devices are accessible through many communication modes. Electronic mail, text messaging, voicemail, video communication are just a few examples of communication that may be established through a variety of stationary (e.g. desktop) and mobile (e.g. handheld) computing devices.
Increased and diverse accessibility has its advantages and disadvantages. On one hand all kinds of communication including unwanted communication (e.g. spam emails) can reach the users in multiple modes now, even when the user does not desire to receive such communication. On the other hand, ways for a user to define or limit communication he/she wants to receive and how to receive those are typically limited.